The Kids War Episode I
by Numbuh296
Summary: Basically, the Kids Next Door are facing some tough times, but then they find a hero. Nigel Uno. Has nothing to do with the KND T.V. show storyline! My First KND Fanfic. Please R&R!
1. The Adults Transport

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kids Next Door or Star Wars._

About 2 years ago, in a neighborhood relatively close…  
Turmoil has engulfed the Kids Next Door. The taxation of trade routes to outlaying candy stores is in dispute. Hoping to resolve the matter with a blockade of deadly battleships, the greedy Trade Federation has stopped all candy shipping to sectors M through Y.  
While the congress of the Kids endlessly debates this alarming chain of events; the Supreme membuh has secretly dispatched two KND operatives, the guardians of peace and justice in the world, to settle the conflict...

The Kids Next Door C.O.O.L.B.U.S. was flying over the earth at mach 2. The captain slowed down the ship as they approached sector N. There, around eight of the federation's ships waited, blocking all candy trade. A mysterious figure approached the pilot.  
"Numbuh 22, tell them we request access to their ship," the mystery operative said.  
Numbuh 22 turned on the communications screen, and requested the ambassadors of the supreme membuh to board.  
"Yes, of course," said Mr. Wink. "We'd be happy to receive ambassadors"  
The C.O.O.L.B.U.S. landed in the docking bay, and the two operatives walked out into the federation ship. They were shown into the conference room.  
"Numbuh 5's gotta bad feeling about this," Numbuh 5 said. Her real name was Abigail Lincoln. She just turned seven.  
"Your doubt is clouding your call to duty. Please stay in the present," Numbuh 10 said. Numbuh 10's name was Maurice. He turned eight a few weeks ago.  
In another part of the ship, Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb were talking in a communicator to a person known only to them as Supremely Awesome One, or Sao, for short.

"Those are two members of the Kids Next Door, Mr. Wink", said Mr. Fibb.  
"I agree," added Mr. Wink. "I just sent a knight up there"  
" Get Mr. Wink out of my sight. He disgusts me." Exclaimed Sao. "Mr. Fibb, begin placing your troops.  
"But what of the two operatives?" Asked Mr. Fibb.  
"Eradicate them"  
Back in the conference room, Numbuh 10 was also getting worried. Numbuh 5 noticed green gas coming from the vents. They knew it was a mixture of chicken pox, the flu, and a few viruses. The Common Cold invented it, and they had dealt with it before.  
Outside, knights were waiting for the room to fill up. After about two minutes, they opened the door. The gas was so thick, they couldn't see through it. Suddenly, they saw two glowing beams, one green, and one blue.  
Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 10 jumped out and made quick work of the first knight with their S.O.O.P.E.R.S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R:  
Successful

Operatives

Own

Perfect

Electric

Recreation of

Solid

Pine

Loaded

Artillery

Nicely

Kicks

Enemy

Rear

The S.O.O.P.E.R.S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. was the weapon of the greatest operatives. The handle was the same size, but the spanking plank could extend five times its length. The plank could also slice through inanimate objects, because it was made from a special battery found only on a few caves on asteroids. Unfortunately, some adults have stolen this information, and experimented with the battery, causing their own evil SOOPERSPLANKER's to glow red.  
After they both spanked down the knights, the ship started swaying.  
"They must be placing their troops on sector N! That's one of the most important sectors"  
"We have to rescue their leader," Numbuh 5 said. She's the Kids Next Door diplomat.  
"Right Numbuh 5. Hey! I have an idea!" Numbuh 10 said. "Lets sneak onto one of their smaller knight transports"  
Numbuh's 5 and 10 fought their way through the ships chambers until they reached the deportation room.  
"Alright, Numbuh 5. The next room is the Docking bay"  
Suddenly, a giant floating robot came out to the room. It was a giant silver orb with a glowing red eye-like bulb. It had two metal arms, and a solar panel on top of itself. It started to attack.  
The robot stuck its arms to the side, and started spinning. Numbuh 10 jumped at the right moments to avoid being hit. Numbuh 5, however, was hit and got flung back to the wall. Luckily, the wall did more damage than the robot did. Numbuh 10 ran toward the eye and started hitting it with his S.O.O.P.E.R.S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. An arm fell off. The robot reared its solar panel down and started to move around as if it were a bulldozer, plowing into Numbuh 10's chest. Numbuh 5 threw some M.A.R.B.L.E's at it, causing small explosions, blowing up another arm. The robot presumed floating then started shooting a laser from its eyebulb. Numbuh 10 grabbed Numbuh five and flung her on top of the solar panel. With one good spank, the solar panel broke in half, and the robot powered down.  
"Great Work, Numbuh 5," said Numbuh 10.  
"Thanks, Numbuh 10. Now, lets get into one of those transports before they leave"  
"I hope they land somewhere close to the tree house."


	2. The Outer Junkyard

Disclaimer: I don't own kids next door or Star Wars. If I did, General Grievous would still be alive.  
Chapter 2: Sector N Junkyard The knight transport was landing behind other ones. In the junkyard across the school that separated Sector N tree house and it. It was this particular one that carried Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 10. Of course, only three people knew they were there, two of which were the operatives. After the knights marched out, Numbuh 10 quietly crept out, followed by Numbuh 5. The tree house was surrounded by troops of knights and flying ships. They had to find a way in. It was then they saw a fat man wearing a bed sheet like a toga eating a flower. Behind him, an enemy land transport was approaching slow, then faster and faster. It was about to hit him, when Numbuh 10 jumped at him, knocking him out of the way. The pilot knights saw this and opened the hatch. 20 knights piled out. Numbuh 10 and the fat man were safely hidden the bushes. Numbuh 5 had to fight them alone for now. She revealed her S.O.O.P.E.R.S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.  
Sure, Numbuh 5 had taken some shots, but in the end, she took them down. Numbuh 10 would have helped, if the fat guy hadn't grabbed onto his leg, begging for protection. Numbuh 5 crawled into the bushes to meet the stranger.  
"Numbuh 5 doesn't get it. Why'd you save an adult"  
"I don't know," Numbuh 10 replied. "It just seemed like we needed him"  
"Well, as long as I'm being ignored, my name is Dave. Thanks for saving me"  
"Dave, what were you doing out there?" Numbuh 10 asked.  
"I was banned from my home couch for being to clumsy. Apparently, I was a hazard to keep around. Desperate for food, I ate anything edible. Grass, flowers, bark, you name it"  
" A couch? What do you mean a couch?" Numbuh 5 asked.  
" Couch is the world I came from. It's the vast space beneath every ones couch cushions. It's a beautiful world with architecture and"  
"Every ones couch?" Numbuh 10 asked.  
"Hey! I wasn't finished"  
" Take us to your couch, "Numbuh 10 said.  
"Oh I get it!" Numbuh 5 said. "The couch can get us to sector N tree house faster and with more cover"  
"To get there, we need to cross, the Junkyard," Dave said.  
They ran into some knights along the way, but plowed through them easily with their S.O.O.P.E.R.S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R's. They ran into a cave made from cement mixers and finally got to the couch. Before they could get in, a giant dust bunny came out of the couch.  
The rabbit spewed debris at our hero's, which they quickly dodged. As the rabbit reared up, Numbuh's 5 and 10 ran to its stomach and spanked it. The rabbit fell, and pieces of it flew everywhere. The large pieces formed into smaller dust bunnies. These pieces of dust swarmed Numbuh 10 and Numbuh 5. Dave ran up waving a medium size stick. He took it and tried to swipe the bunnies off Numbuh 5, but tripped, and fell. The stick flew out of his hands and into the big dust bunnies eyes. Blinded, the creature couldn't control the smaller counterparts, and they crumbled to regular dust. The dust bunny took a ram in the dark, but, unable to see, crashed into the wall, and crumbled into dust.  
Dave said," Next stop, Couch world!" and with that, they dove into the couch. 


End file.
